Urgo Returns
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: After being torn out of heaven Buffy needs a vacation. Enter the mystical orb that will send her and some friends to the ultimate vacation location...or will it? Multi Pairings. Some adult humor you have been warned. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Ethans Revenge

Urgo Returns. Chapter 1. Ethans Revenge.

Response to challenge #1634: 2006 Summer Fic-a-Thon for JoAnneStorm at Tthfanfic dot comwho wanted:

Characters: **Spike, Buffy, **Dawn. (Sorry, no Dawn I don't think I can write her without getting people angry.)

Also wants: fluff, someone taking a vacation, and lots of humor.

Does not want: graphic violence, graphic homosexual sex, or a trainload of angst.

I do not own Stargate Sg-1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Spoilers for Season 3 episode 16 Urgo. This takes place several years after the events of Urgo after Daniel returns from being ascended and it takes place immediately after Once More With Feeling in the Buffy verse things go differently for Buffy from there as Tabula Rasa never took place.

Thoughts are shown by _thought_

There will be multiple het pairings, Buffy x Spike, Buffy x Daniel, Jack x Sam, Xander x Anya.

There will be references to Willow but nothing much happens for her and nothing detailed or explicit.

* * *

Ethan sat staring at the strange luminescent red-gold crystal ball in front of him. Finally he had found a way to get back at the slayer and those meddeling kids who called themselves the 'Scoobies'. They always ruined his plans. If the journal of the object was accurate all he had to do was get it to the 'Scoobies' somehow. 

Pondering for a moment Ethan realized the perfect plan. He had been snooping around trying to find some dirt on what was going on. He wasn't able to get the details, but apparently the underworld was abuzz with the news that the slayer had recently suffered some kind of trauma. She was probably dying for a vacation. It was only a matter of getting the orb to her. He had also learned, (from eavesdropping on said Scoobies) that Rupert and the girl Dawn had left to go to look into some mystical artifacts that some Archaeologist or Anthropologist had found.

It truly was perfect for his plans. Those meddling kids would never suspect something that Rupert would send to them. A sinister smile came to his face as he took some paper and forged a note from their precious mentor.

Xander, Willow and Buffy were gathered at the Magic Box where Giles had sent them a package. When Willow saw the mystical orb inside of the package her eyes sparkled with interest. She had been feeling pretty bad lately. She had just found out she had torn Buffy from heaven. The knowledge was something that ate at her. Tara (who would normally calm Willow back down) had told her she needed some time to think and would be back in a few days.

"Ooh pretty." Xander stated. "And look there is a note." The three friends gathered together

_**Dear Zander Willow and of course Buffy.**_

"Hey! What's the deal? How could Giles spell my name wrong?"

"He is probably just distracted with all his new mystical toys." Willow stated trying to make him feel better. It did seem rather strange to her though.

_**I've come across this object that is quite remarkable actually. It is the Orb of Freyja...**_

"Hey, I've heard about this! Willow stated excited to know something about the object before Giles could tell them all about it. "It was made from the red-gold tears of the Norse goddess Freyja."

"Why was the goddess crying?" Xander asked.

"She had been searching for her husband Od. He went on long journeys and stuff."

"Woah there! A goddess was married to a man named Od?" Seeing the looks from his two friends he continued. "I'm only asking."

"Yes, Xander, she was married to a man named Od. It was a pretty cool story too. Freyja had all kinds of cool things like this feather coat that could make you fly!"

"Willow, what about the orb?" Buffy asked to get her back on track.

"Oh right, well it is said that you could travel great distances to all kinds of places using the orb. That's all I know really. It was just a story in one of Giles books." Turning back to the letter they continued to read.

**_With this orb you can travel to the ultimate vacation location._ **

"Ha, Try saying that ten times fast!" Xander cried out. His friends smiled appreciatively but turned back to the letter.

**_You have all been working so hard lately. Why not take some time off for a little R & R_._ I thought this would be a great chance to get away and relax. I know things have been kind of difficult lately._**

Next in the letter came the instructions on how to use the orb which they all skimmed over lightly.

_**With all due regards, **_

**_Rupert Giles_.**

_Kind of difficult? I was ripped from heaven and had to claw my way out of my own coffin and all it was, was kind of difficult?_ Buffy thought to herself in indignation. It seemed kind of odd to her that Giles would ever encourage her to take some time off. But, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

She didn't have to worry about Dawn, as she had gone with Giles. They had quite a talk the other night after all of the singing had subsided. The musical realizations of Buffy coming back from heaven and Dawns kleptomaniac-cry-for-attention had left both sisters realizing that things were far from good between them. So together they had agreed not to leave the house until their issues were resolved. The next two days had left them fighting, crying and consoling one another. In the end both sisters had come out much closer to each other.

Buffy had realized that perhaps it was time to take a step back from Dawn and allow her to choose her own path. To show her the world. Dawn needed to find her own niche. Her own friends and support. Buffy needed to be a part of the support. At the same time she also realized that Dawn also needed to learn discipline, that her choices had consequences. And so to pay back everything she had stolen, Dawn had started working as an assistant and apprentice to Giles.

Buffy had expected Dawn to rebel against this decision. Yet, Dawn seemed delighted. Fortunately it was summer break and Dawn was not in school. So when Giles was called by his friend, and asked to come check out some artifacts that a local tribe had given to him; Dawn had gone with him. She was delighted to be getting out to see the world. Something Buffy felt a little jealous of, if the whole truth were known. After all if it was hard to be Dawn's guardian, it was just as difficult to guard the hellmouth.

Yet, here was an opportunity to go on an actual vacation. The thought was almost enough to drive away the emptiness that had been a part of her since her unconventional return to life.

* * *

The Scoobies had gathered together at the Magic Box to try out the orb. They were all looking forward to getting away from the craziness of the Hellmouth for a while. 

The sunlight from outside gently bathed the room in light as the three got close to the orb and started the ritual that would take them to the 'ultimate vacation location.' Just as they were nearing the end of the ritual Spike burst into the Magic Box wearing an old fashioned brown suit, a bow-tie and a padded hat with earflaps. Dropping the smoldering blanket on the ground, he quickly made sure he wasn't on fire anywhere and then sauntered into the room with an apparent swagger. (The effect was ruined not only by the ridiculous clothing he was wearing but by the fact that the three were finishing the ritual.)

"I need asylum." He stated but seeing that no one was paying him any attention, he joined the others in the middle of the room. "Slayer?" He asked trying again to get her attention. Reaching over he gently touched her shoulder. "What the bloody..."

There was a brilliant flash of light and then the three friends and the chipped vampire disappeared leaving the apparently deserted shop behind them.

Anya was frantic, her Xander Bear had left her a note that he had gone off on some wild fling with Willow and Buffy. He had gone off to some mystical-romantic vacation-paradise with his first girlfriend and the woman he had a crush on for years. Sure, he said he was coming right back for her. That he would get her after she was finished visiting with Hallie. He said he was just going to check it out and be right back. He also said in his note that they were leaving at around 10 AM. It was now after 1 AM. Sixteen hours is a long time to just check a place out and come right back.

Either her fiancé had been stolen from her by some demon-bimbo, or Buffy, or Willow...Or he was in mortal danger again! _It's like the world is plotting against my marriage!_ She thought desperately to herself.

"I can see him now, dead in a ditch somewhere with bunnies hopping all over his lifeless body. OH MY GOD!" She screamed in horror at the thought and started panicking even more.

A brilliant flash of red-gold light interrupted her panic. Screaming Anya grabbed the first thing her hand came into contact with and raised it like a weapon.

"Hell is going on?" Spike finished the question he had been asking when they disappeared. "Bullox what was that?" Spike asked and looked around.

Buffy looked up and starred out of the darkened window of the Magic Box in shock. Willow too was looking around in confusion.

"It didn't work." She whispered in shock. "Why didn't it work? I did everything right."

Xander looked around the back of the shop. "So the ultimate vacation location is the Magic Box? Somehow, I'm unimpressed." Looking up he saw his fiancee holding a flyswatter up as if to attack them with it. "Sweetie your back already? Um, what is with the flyswatter? Are we being attacked by demon flies?" He said this in a joking manner, but his eyes suddenly got big and round. "We aren't are we?"

"Xander!" Anya cried out joyfully and embraced him in a crushing hug. "I was so scared. You were dead in a ditch and there were bunnies everywhere!" She cried out shuddering in abject horror. Suddenly getting a hold of herself, she lifted her head to ask him, "Why aren't you dead in a ditch? It's because you weren't in trouble and you were cheating on me isn't it!" She cried out in rage. Taking a step back she hit him on the head with the flyswatter.

"Ow! An!"

"Don't you call me An! How dare you go off on a vacation with two women and not take me!"

"Anya, I told you in the note that we were coming right back for you. Hey, since we didn't go anywhere it is kinda a moot point."

"Xander." Buffy finally reached over and turned him around to look at the front of the Magic Box.

"Ok? What happened to the sunlight?"

"You have been gone for over 15 hours." Anya cried out.

"OK, so we traveled forward in time several hours instead of the vacation thing?"

"That so, would have come in handy while we were in highschool." Buffy stated. "But, that isn't right either. I'm starving and tired, I feel like have gone 15 hours without eating and you have a bruise that you didn't have when we left."

"Slayers got a point." Spike stated but stopped talking when everyone turned to look at him.

"Spike what are you doing here?"

"Forget, 'what he is doing here," Xander stated overjoyed to have something to poke fun at the vampire with. "I want to know what the hell he is wearing!" Xander burst out laughing.

Spike growled at Xander but a look from Buffy stopped him. "He does have a valid point." She commented looking at his hat with the earflaps. "What is with the flappy eared hat and suit?"

"It's a disguise. Happens that, there is a bloke I'd rather not see just now. A little matter over 40 siamese kittens." At this Buffy rolled her eyes.

"All right guys, let's call it a night and meet back here tomorrow for research about what happened...or what didn't happen."

The gang all nodded and left. Leaving behind a bleached blond vampire who decided to spend the night in the magic shop basement. He still needed to talk with Buffy about that kiss but he needed some time alone with the girl to do that.

None of them were aware of the invisible presence that had returned with them when the bright flash of light had brought them back to the Magic Box.

Urgo was delighted to be back on Earth, Togar really was evil and boring. At least he didn't follow through with his threat to kill Urgo because he was so obnoxious.

_Really, I'm not obnoxious at all Togar just has no sense of humor. _

Instead Togar found new hosts for Urgo and told him in no uncertain terms that; if his new hosts returned demanding to be freed of Urgo, then Urgo would be placed inside of a slug and left there.

_I don't wanna be a slug, they're so gooey and slimy, and they don't eat pie. _Urgo thought to himself.

He felt very hopefull about these new friends of his, but he decided to be very careful. He would try to keep his presence a mystery for as long as possible.

He was so pleased when humans came through the mystical portal to Hesperia. Humans ate pie, they were always his favorite hosts. These humans reminded him a lot of his old friends. He missed Colonel O'Neill, and Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

_Ooh! What if I can get my old friends and my new friends together. We could have a party. It would be so much fun!_ Streaching out his EM field Urgo searched for his old friends. He had been downloaded out of the chip that was in their brains but the chips were still there. If he could find them, maybe they would help him to convince these new hosts to let him stay. He cried out in joy when he was able to find them and reactivate his link to them.

This was perfect...he had gotten really good at getting people to do what he wanted them to, especially if they didn't know he was there. His joy only grew when he realized that they were all getting ready to leave on vacation. Yes Sg-1 and his new Scooby friends would have a wonderful party after all.

* * *

A.N. Freyja and Od are gods from Norse Mythology. (At least I think Od is a god?) Freyja did go looking for her husband but her journey wasn't documented and her tears were red-gold, according to Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals and Beliefs by John Lindow. The orb that was made from her tears was my own fiendishly brilliant invention.

Please Review!


	2. The Joy of Pie andKissing?

Urgo Returns. Chapter 2. The Joy of Pie and...Kissing?

I'm having a hard time deciding what rating to give this. This has sexual humor and adult situations nothing graphic. I think that if you could watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer then you should be fine so I changed it back to a teen rating. Let me know if you think it should be rated higher, ok?

* * *

At the Magic Box morning had come and gone. The Scoobies were all deep in study mode. Xander had brought pie, (instead of donuts) that had disappeared almost instantly.

The research was going slow. Not having any memories of what happened, made research a little difficult.

None of them had gotten a lot of sleep. The dreams they had, were all strange. Willow had mentioned that she had a dream that reminded her of the first slayer/cheese-man dream they all shared after defeating Adam. Apparently all of them had, except for Anya. Only, instead of cheese there was a portly man talking about how much he was looking forward to eating pie. At one point in their shared dream they all explored the universe through a magical ring returning to Earth to eat lots of pie.

All of this was not what caused such bad sleep however. The most horrifying part of their dreams was Xander and Anya having make-up sex.

"I think I have been scarred for life." Willow stated and Buffy nodded her agreement to that statement.

"How dare you all intrude on our private make-up sex in your dreams!" Anya had cried out angrily. "He is my Xander!" She then smiled. "I can't blame you for wanting to be a part of it though. He was very thorough and gave me many orgasms."

At this statement Willow had quickly changed the subject and decided to try a memory charm to help them remember what happened when they disappeared from the Magic Box.

Willow sat in the middle of a sacred circle of salt and powered leaves from a Ginkgo Biloba plant. Xander Buffy and Spike all sat within the circle as well. She set three candles down in front of her. "Yellow for the mind, blue for healing and silver to remove evil influences."

"I think I'll just sit this one out." Spike stated at that eyeing the silver candle with disdain. He didn't want to end up transported to some hell dimension because he was an evil influence.

The remaining three friends linked hands and Willow started to chant.

_Oh, this is bad...this is very, very bad._ Urgo thought as he watched. Desperately he tried to think of some way to ruin the spell.

Last night Xander and Anya had kissed and done all sorts of things that were very distracting. Urgo quite enjoyed it and was hoping to maneuver the others into doing something like it soon. _That might work to distract them._ He thought to himself.

So he started sharing the memories with the three friends who were sitting in the circle trying to concentrate. For Xander it worked like a charm. He was certainly distracted and becoming aroused.

Willow and Buffy however seemed to withdraw like it was repulsive to them and concentrate even harder blocking him from being able to interfere further. It was almost like they had used what he was trying to distract them with as incentive to concentrate on anything but what he was trying to distract them with. _Why would they do that?_ Urgo thought to himself. _Xander really liked it and the woman, Anya said she liked it a lot._ _So why didn't the others?_

"Oh, mon dieu." He whimpered out loud as he felt the power of the magic working through Willow.

Spike hearing this started looking around the magic shop for the intruder.

Within the circle the three friends focused their minds to the best of their ability. Xander was having a hard time. For some reason he kept thinking about last night with Anya. Willow and Buffy were also trying to focus but were able to block out the interfering thoughts that kept trying to crop up.

For a moment a memory assaulted Willow. She was in this strange lab with unusual creatures behind glass with Buffy, Xander and Spike. She had tried to reach for her magic and was shocked by what she had felt. It was foreign and alien to her. It felt like she was on some other world. Panic welled within her at the fear of magic being so different here and she fainted.

Snapping back to the moment Willow realized that was how she had gotten the bruise Buffy had noticed on their return. Seeing that Buffy was still concentrating on remembering something, Willow continued to chant.

Buffy stood in a strange room and ahead of her were twin men. One seemed stern while the other appeared to be a figure of fun. They seemed surprised that she had been able to see both of them. The stern one opened his mouth to speak but in this moment the vision was lost.

Buffy now was embraced by a heavenly light, beyond words, or understanding. She had come home, back to her eternal reward. There was another presence with her, a masculine one. She felt such love and warmth and acceptance. She reached out to him, her soul-mate. For a moment she thought she should have been surprised that it wasn't Angel, but she wasn't. She belonged with him and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. She knew that Angel and everyone else would be alright. This one moment of perfection and bliss seemed to last for an eternity and only a moment.

Suddenly, Buffy found herself back in the world with tears streaming down her face. Curling up into the fetal position she let herself cry for the heavenly bliss and the heavenly being she had left behind.

"Buffy!" Willow cried out as soon as she realized that Buffy was crying while in the spell to recover memories. Instantly, she broke the spell and Buffy collapsed in tears and curled up into a tight ball.

"Buffy." Spike called out and was at her side in an instant. Gently he lifted her and looked into her eyes that seemed to be worlds away. "Come back to us love." He whispered gently kissing her forehead.

"Spike, get your un-dead hands off of my friend!" Xander shouted as he pulled Buffy away for a moment it looked like they were going to play tug-of -war with her but fortunately they both realized it wouldn't be any help to the girl. So they compromised with a little urging from Willow and Urgo. Xander supported her from her right side and the vampire held her close to him from the left.

Urgo was really worried about Buffy. She was such a sad girl. He really wanted to cheer her up. Now after seeing what she had lost he wasn't sure he could cheer her up, even with pie. He could feel her sorry and desperate longing for home. She was lost in the memories of that beautiful place but she needed to come back.

_Oh, What can I do? How can I help her?_ He wondered.

"Come on love, you've got to come back to us." Spike whispered softly to her. "You have to go on living so one of us is living." He reminded her as he thought of the musical night several days ago and the kiss that had taken place. The kiss he still wanted to talk to her about.

That gave Urgo an idea. Buffy didn't like the stuff with Anya and Xander but from Spike's memory; it looked like she didn't mind that stuff with him.

Focusing all of his energy and will, Urgo commanded the vampire to kiss her again.

Spike didn't know what had come over him. He would never have acted like this in front of the slayers friends. He knew that the slayer would never be receptive to him while they were watching her. She always gave them too much control over her life. Yet, he just couldn't resist it. Pulling her tighter into his arms and away from the whelp he started kissing her.

It was like turning on a light. Spike could feel her come back to herself and kiss him back. It was the closest thing he would ever have to heaven. He realized then how hard it must really be for her to be stuck here once having had something so...effulgent. He was lost in the kiss when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his chest clinging to him as if she were afraid to let go.

"Uh, Buffy?" Xander asked. Obviously torn between joy at seeing his friend no longer acting like an empty shell and disgust at seeing her kiss and hold to the soulless blood sucking fiend.

"Goddess, what happened Buffy?" Willow asked frightened to death at what had happened to them while they were gone that would make Buffy act this way.

"I remembered heaven." Buffy whispered. "Like I was there again." Suddenly, realizing whom she was clinging to she pulled back, got to her feet and turned her back to them.

"I need some time alone." She stated and retreated to the back room to pound into the innocent punching bag until it was destroyed. Then she went for a run back to the house to shower and cry where no one could see her.

* * *

After a while Buffy had returned and picked back up with the research. She had been gone for hours but they were no closer to discovering what was going on. Finally, she decided to try the Sorcerer Cloutier's trance to see spells while the rest of the gang continued to research.

The trance complete, Buffy stood and walked around the room. All of them, except for Anya, had the image of a portly man standing next to them. He was eating pie. The odd thing was that the portly man next to Willow, Xander and Spike were all the same man. Looking over at the man next to her, she was amused to see him trying to hide from her.

"You don't see me! I'm not here. The trance-y thing didn't work!"

"Who, and what are you?" She asked, but this brought her out of the trance and she was standing in the room with the Scoobies all looking at her.

"What happened Slayer? Are you off of your nut?" Spike asked seeing her talk to herself.

"Well, the trance worked. It looks like we are all being possessed by a chubby demon-man who seems to crave pie." She announced to the room at large.

"I'm already possessed by one demon I don't bloody need another one even if I do like pie." Spike growled.

"Well for a demon he seems pretty nonviolent so far." Willow spoke up wanting to look at the situation from the glass is half-full point of view.

"Well he is certainly not the Mayor of Sunnydale, Adam or Glory. But I think we still need to get rid of him nevertheless."

"At least now we have some idea of what to be researching." Willow smiled before getting back to the books around her.

It was almost an hour later when a voice shattered the silence of everybody researching.

"Boooring, Why don't we go out and do something?" Urgo's voice shattered the silence.

Turning everyone looked at Xander with irritated expressions. "What I didn't do nothing!" He stated.

"Xander, if you're so bored, why don't you go on a food run? I'm starving." Buffy stated. (Silently urged to do so by Urgo.)

Xander blinked. He wasn't the one that said that but hey, food is of the good and he would do just about anything to get out of research mode.

"How about some pie?" Urgo asked feeling encouraged that they didn't notice it was him the last time.

"Ok, Xander but get us some real food too. How about Chinese food?"

"Or Pizza." Willow added.

"Or Mexican." Anya pitched in.

"Oy, while your out doin' all that bring back some Wheatabix. I'm feelin a might bit peckish myself." Spike called out. Xander only rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

The next chapter is almost done, so it shouldn't be too long. It is the first one with SG-1 in it. Please review. 


	3. Geez Xander Hungry Much?

Urgos Return Chapter 3. Geez Xander Hungry Much?

* * *

Doctor Frasier and General Hammond were walking together toward the gate room. They were discussing the first vacation Sg-1 has taken since before Daniel was ascended.

"So, what project is Sam working on, for her vacation, this time?" Hammond asked the tiny doctor.

"Actually Sir, this time she actually left. Apparently there is some kind of science expo in Sunnydale California."

Hammond stopped walking for a moment and looked at Dr. Frasier. "Did you just say Sunnydale California?"

"Yes, sir why?" She asked as they started walking again.

"Jack told me that he heard that there was excellent fishing in Sunnydale California." Hammond stated as they walked into the gate room.

"Did you just say that Jack is going to Sunnydale too?" Harriman asked. "I wonder if he and Daniel will run into each other."

"Don't you mean Jack and Sam?" Frazure asked.

"No, I imagine Carter is probably working on that weapon to fight the super soldiers. I was talking about Daniel and Jack. Daniel is going to someplace called the Magic Box in Sunnydale for some really rare book. He had found some reference to a powerful warrior who was able to fight the Goa'uld."

"Say what?" Hammond asked in a dangerous voice.

"Something strange is going on here." Janet stated. "I wonder if Teal'c is going to Sunnydale too?"

* * *

'We need to get lots of food for the party.' Urgo quietly whispered to Xanders mind as they stood in the donut shop. 'Everyone is going to be really hungry and ooh those look really good.' He stated looking at the Chocolate Bismarks, Maple Bars, Apple Fritters, Bear Claws, Crawlers, and all the other kinds of donuts.

"Yes, I'll take a sampling of every kind of donut you have." Xander stated.

* * *

Finally arriving in Sunnydale California Teal'c stepped off of the Greyhound bus and adjusted the hat on his head to cover the golden seal. He was looking forward to a real human vacation. Right now he was in the mood for real human food. Perhaps a pizza, and for some reason he was craving pie.

* * *

Xander and Urgo were at Wendy's House of Pies and a flurry was going on as Xander read of what kind of pies he wanted to buy.

"Peach, Chocolate Silk, Coconut Cream, Raisin, Pecan, Key Lime, Banana cream, Rhubarb, Apple, Pumpkin, Lemon Cheesecake, Strawberry, Razzelberry, Peanut Butter Chocolate, Strawberry Rhubarb..."

"Sir, you have ordered every kind of pie that we happen to have at the moment."

"I'll take them to go."

* * *

"I wonder what is taking Xander so long?" Willow stated.

"I know I'm starving!" Anya stated looking rather unhappy. Suddenly, she was smiling perkily and brightly as a customer entered the store. "Hello Sir, how can I assist you in buying something today?"

Daniel smiled a little nervously. This place didn't seem like the type of place that would have what he was looking for. It was so, new-age with crystal balls and incense. Now, that he was here he couldn't remember how he had heard that they had the book he was looking for. But, he had come all this way.

"Yes, I'm looking for a few rare books to add to my collection. I have a list of books I have been looking for."

Anya looked over the list and her eyes grew wide. These were rare and expensive books. She could see the dollar signs now. Except there was a small problem. While some of the books on the list didn't have anything to do with vampires, demons or slayers, he was also looking for some that were on Giles' list of danger books. She noticed that he was also requesting copies of the Tiberius Manifesto and the Pergamum Codex. Those were both books that were not for sale. Giles protected them religiously. The Codex he had gotten from Angel the first year that Buffy had come to town and the Tiberius Manifesto he had only recently gotten his hands on.

"I will be glad to sell you some of these, they are very expensive and will give me a great commission. A couple of the books are kind of sensitive though and Giles says I have to make sure you aren't evil before I can give you any of the dangerous books. I'll need to run a background search before I can take your money. You aren't evil, are you? Oh, not that I really mind all that much if you are. I used to be evil too."

"Er...you used to be evil?" Daniel asked. It was confusing he was beyond excited. Most of those books he had been looking for, for years. Yet, her other comments gave him pause. There was something about her that didn't seem completely human.

"Oh, I'm not evil anymore. In fact I really wasn't evil to begin with, even if the others say I was. I provided a valuable service to wronged women. In many ways I stood for justice, only my fellow workers and I called it vengeance." Suddenly, Anya realized how much she was saying to the stranger before her and clammed up. "I'll uh, just get started on the background check." She stated pulling out one of his hairs, it might take a while if you would like to come back later."

"Thanks, I think I'll take a look around before I leave." Daniel stated warning buzzers going off in his mind. He had a feeling his vacation was going to be cut short and they were going to have to do some serious investigating into this girl.

* * *

Xander walked out of the Golden Dumpling carrying several bags of Chinese food and almost bumped into another man.

"Oops, Sorry." He stated eyeing the man with silver hair. There was something about him that made Xander feel like he should salute him and yet the twinkle in his eye made him think that he had found a kindred spirit.

Jack O'Neill looked at the young man who had bumped into him. "That's all right kid. I wonder if you can help me. I'm on vacation and was wanting to find the best fishing place around here."

"Um, the closest thing I know of is the ocean. You can rent a boat in Los Angeles. I don't think there is anything around here." Xander stated. Then seeing the look of disappointment on the other man's face he said, "Look I have one more food stop but I'm going back to a shop called the Magic Box, We can check and see what there is in the area for you."

"Hey, I'd appreciate that. I'll just follow you back then." Jack stated wondering if the kid was feeding an army.

* * *

Daniel was on the other side of the stacks of books when the shop-girl went back over to join the others studying at the table.

"Hey Anya, No sale?" The red head girl asked.

"He was wanting some of the red flag books that Giles won't let me sale without a check first. It's running now. I hope he comes back and the security check comes through ok. Stupid Giles, what does it matter if he is evil or not? If he is, Buffy can just take care of him."

"He looked ok." Willow stated. "Yea, that doesn't always mean anything."

"I thought he was cute." The blond girl stated and Daniel smiled. He thought she was rather desirable as well. There was something about her that seemed so familiar.

"Oh no, Buffy! How could you jinx me like that?" Anya cried out. "Now he is sure to turn out evil!"

"Hey, Angel wasn't evil, Riley wasn't evil and Parker was just a regular run-of-the-mill jerk."

"Well Angel turned evil for a while, and Riley was all with the secret military agency that was creating a terminator-Frankenstein's monster thing." Anya pointed out.

"That's three for three, wanna go for number four love?" A man stated walking out from a door leading to the basement. He was wearing a long black leather duster. _How can he stand it in this heat?_ Daniel wondered.

"Eew!" The red head cried out. "Leave her alone Spike. She has enough nightmares as it is."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a right bloody catch." He said to the redhead then turning back to the blond he whispered. "Come on pet, you can't tell me you aren't attracted to the darkness."

"A world of no Spike." Daniel noticed her blush that she tried to keep hidden though.

"I've been thinking." Anya interrupted his reply. "This thing we are researching. It's possible that we are looking at the wrong things. So far, we have been thinking it is demonic. What if it is extraterrestrial? There are all kinds of aliens out there that like to mess around with Earth. There are these one aliens that are these demon-snakes and they possess people." Daniels' heart started beating faster. _How did she know about that?_

"Eww!" You think we have been possessed by some demon-snake thing that likes to eat pie?"

"No, If it was the ghoul's you wouldn't have come back. Oh, maybe you were taken by the Ozgard!" Daniel blinked that sounded too close to the Asgard for his liking.

"The Ozgard? What, do they worship our favorite werewolf?"

"I don't think so, but rumor is they have this thing for rectal probes. A guy named Loki is their leader and they experiment on humans. Impregnating them. If it is then Buffy and Willow are probably pregnant." Daniel nearly snorted out in laughter at this. Actually, though, he wouldn't put it past Loki to do something like that, but Thor had taken him in hand.

"What?" Buffy and Willow cried out at the same time the blond man growled.

"We can't be pregnant!" The redhead cried out. "Not that I wouldn't like to have a baby someday but it wouldn't be right what with the whole fighting evil thing. We can't raise a baby in that kind of environment. Plus, if it is some alien baby, it might be evil. I don't want to be Rosemary!"

"Willow, calm down. We aren't pregnant. At least I really, really hope we aren't. Consider where the information is coming from. The last evil plot she thought was being devised by bunnies or midgets."

"Hey! The bunny and midget theories were both valid." Anya cried out. Daniel decided he had heard enough and slipped into the restroom behind him to flush the toilet, (so they wouldn't think he had been listening to them.) He had to get his laughter under control before he came back out. Seriously, what was the deal with these people? Bunnies and midgets?

* * *

Zander was at the Burger Barn drive through. "Ok, I'll have 10 cheeseburgers, 10 mushroom burgers, 10 orders of fries, 10 orders of onion-rings, a bunch of that pink fry stuff, and shakes."

"What kind of shakes would you like sir, and how many?" The voice spoke out from a plastic cow.

"I'll have one of each kind."

"Sir we have 25 different kinds of shakes."

_Ooh, and put some malt in those will ya?_ Urgo urged Xander silently.

* * *

Please, please, please, review! 


	4. Matchmaking and Binge eating

Urgo Returns Chapter 4. Matchmaking and Binge eating.

I would like to thank my new beta reader Sulien from TthFanfic dot com.. All of your suggestions and corrections are wonderful. Thank you so very much!

* * *

Finally getting his laughter under control, Daniel exited the bathroom. He smiled hesitantly at the people gathered around the table. He was just trying to think of something normal to say or ask when the bell on the door rang and a blond woman walked in. 

"Excuse me, do any of you know where the science expo is taking place in town?" She asked.

"Sam!" Daniel asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel, this is a surprise! I heard that there was a science expo in town."

"I came for a rare book." He stated.

"Ah, young geek lovers reunited again at last...how cute." Spike stated sarcastically.

"Uh, no we just work together." Sam stated eyeing the vampire.

"Spike." Buffy stated in a warning tone as she walked over to the two people. "Sorry, you're in Sunnydale. We never have science expos. The town is too small. Are you sure it wasn't in Los Angeles or something?"

"It's so strange. I don't remember where I heard about the science expo." She stated.

"Pardon me. Coming through." A voice said behind a wall of pie boxes and several bags of food.

"Geese Xander, hungry much?" Buffy asked seeing the wall of food come toward her. Instantly, she lightened his load and helped put things on the table.

"Wills, An, there is still more out there if you would help carry?" Xander asked going back out while another wall of food came in.

"Here, let me help you with that." Sam stated and grabbed a bunch of the boxes blocking the man's face. "Colonel?" She asked in shock when she saw that it was Jack.

"Carter? What are you doing here?"

"We were just discussing that." Daniel stated announcing his presence as well. "Jack, some pretty strange things are going on here."

"This is pushing the realm of probability to it's very edge." Sam said wondering how this could have happened.

"Pardon me," A familiar voice asked from the doorway. "Could you direct me to the nearest commissary?"

Jack took a look at Teal'c and turned back to his second in command. "We've past that edge Carter. It's come and gone."

"The odds of all of us all going on vacation to the same place without planning it are astronomical."

"Oh, even higher than that when you figure that you never go on vacation Carter." Jack stated before turning back to Teal'c who had his eyebrow raised on finding his team here. "Teal'c! What are you doing here?"

"I am vacationing in the land of Sunnydale." Teal'c stated. Everyone from Sunnydale looked at Teal'c wondering what kind of creature he was...nobody talked like that. Unless they were recently made human.

The aroma of the food was alluring._ Yes, food! Let's eat, I'm starving._ Urgo whispered to everyone. (Except for Anya.)

_Eat the food. _He demanded of Teal'c remembering how he was able to persuade Teal'c to try the paddles of the defibrillator.

Teal'c walked over to the table and picked up a cheeseburger and started devouring it.

"Oh, please, don't be shy." Xander stated sarcastically. "Go ahead and help yourself!" The moment the words left his mouth it was like a stampede. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Jack and Sam all grabbed something to eat and started binging. Anya simply shrugged and joined in. While Spike searched through the food there for some Wheatabix.

"Stupid ponce got all this food and couldn't pick up some Wheatabix." Spike grumbled. Then seeing the onion rings he took them and started eating, shocked at how good they tasted.

"Why did I get anchovies?" Xander asked the universe at large as he looked at the Pizza in front of him before setting it aside and getting some tacos instead. Smiling, Teal'c took the pizza and devoured it.

"Oh my God!" Buffy cried out as she tasted the shrimp pan-fried noodles. "I have never had anything that tasted so good in my entire life!" This said she held out the little box for Daniel to try some.

"It's incredible." He agreed and shared some of his peach pie with her.

Spike, watching the two, narrowed his eyes at the young archeologist. _Oh, Bloody hell!_ He thought seeing the spark between them.

Picking up a strawberry malt, he carried it toward the pair. "You've got to try this love." He stated. Just as he purposefully tripped and spilled it over Daniel's shirt.

"Oh, Bugger that." Spike stated in a false tone. "So, terribly sorry. I guess now you will have to go back to your hotel and change your clothes. Well it was right bloody nice meetin' you." _Don't let the door hit you on your arse on the way out mate._ He thought with a smirk.

"Oh," Daniel stated, oblivious to the vampire's animosity as he was too wrapped up in Buffy and the food to notice. "No problem." He stated and simply removed his shirt, revealing a tank below it.

Buffy blinked in surprise at his muscled chest and arms. She realized before that he was a cutie and she felt strangely drawn to him. He seemed familiar to her. But, until now, he had seemed very Giles-like to her. Now she realized that he was hot. She couldn't hold back the smile from her face if she wanted to.

Daniel melted under the blaze of her thousand watt smile, and for a long moment he forgot the food and the strange conversation he had overheard. He forgot everything except for her.

_Kiss her! Kiss her! She wants you to._ was the only thing he could think of besides the girl in front of him.

_Why would she want me to kiss her?_ Daniel thought back to himself. _We only just met._

Buffy had this strange desire to kiss Daniel. _Sure, ruin it before anything can even start. Scare him away by being skanky-ho-Buffy why don't you?_ Buffy asked herself even as she tried to get her desires under control.

Even so, Buffy and Daniel drew near to each other with looks of longing in their eyes.

Buffy was admiring his eyes. There was something so familiar about them. She felt peace when she looked into them. Real peace like she hadn't had since she had been torn out of heaven. They were mesmerizing.

Buffy blinked in surprise when her view of Daniels eyes was obstructed by white-blond spiky hair. Spike had stepped between them and suddenly Buffy realized how she was acting. With a deep blush she went over to put herself safely between Xander and Willow, who were oblivious to everything except the food in front of them.

_What was I thinking?_ She berated herself. She would never admit it to him, but she was thankful that Spike had gotten between them. She wasn't acting like herself and she was sure it was the chubby demons fault.

* * *

Even as Daniel tried to get a hold of himself and step away from Buffy he found himself coming closer. There was just something about her that called to him and he was powerless to deny it. He wondered absently if he was losing his mind. Then he looked into her emerald green eyes and all thoughts were gone. He was lost in those emerald pools. 

Daniel was about to reach out to Buffy when Spike suddenly stepped between them. Daniel blinked in surprise and scrambled backwards. He had never seen such hostility from anything that wasn't a goa'uld.

Spike had never wished more to be rid of the sodding chip in his brain. He wanted to kill Daniel slowly and painfully. _How dare he make moves on my girl!_ A growl rumbled from his chest that was low enough that only Daniel could hear it.

"Just what are you trying to pull here?" Spike asked Daniel with fire burning in his eyes. "You trying to cast some love spell on Buffy?"

Daniel could only blush and sputter in response before finally asking. "What?" He was so flustered he didn't know where to begin. There was no such thing as a love spell! Yet he and Buffy had been acting like they were under one. All the strange things that had been happening were just starting to pile up all at once and he wasn't even sure where it all began.

"Stay away from my girl." Spike warned Daniel.

"Your girl?" Daniel asked remembering how Buffy had denied interest in Spike earlier.

"My girl. She just doesn't know it yet." This said, the vampire picked up some more food and started eating. Food hadn't ever tasted this good, in either his life or un-life, and he planned on enjoying it while it lasted.

Urgo watched and enjoyed the experiences as everyone gorged themselves on the food around them. He didn't understand this whole kissing thing. What was the big deal? They were interested in each other. Why shouldn't they kiss and stuff?

Both Buffy and Daniel seemed to think it was too soon since they had met to kiss each other. Well, Urgo could be patient. He would just have them kiss later. Tonight would be a good time. That was surely enough time so that both Buffy and Daniel could kiss.

On the other hand, Buffy and Spike had known each other for years. They should certainly be kissing by now! He would just have to do what he could to help them along. Surely a few good kisses would help Spike with his anger management problems. Maybe it would help get him warm too. Urgo had never been inside of anybody so cold.

There were a lot of things about Spike that were different from everybody else. Urgo couldn't help wondering about the chip that Spike wanted to get rid of so badly. Stretching out with his senses he found the other chip and contemplated making Spike happy by deactivating it. _This is the chip that stopped him from doing all those things to Daniel. _Urgo shuddered for a moment. He wanted Spike to be happy, but he really didn't want anything bad to happen to Daniel. So instead of just deactivating the chip Urgo watched it. He wanted to see what it did. Perhaps he could get rid of the chip for Spike and act as the chip to protect Daniel? It would take some time to figure it out, but Urgo was confident that he would be able to help his friends in the end.

* * *

Please Review! Pretty please? 


	5. Aftermath and Invitations

Urgo Returns. Chapter 5. Aftermath and Invitations.

A.N. Sorry it has taken so very long to update. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope to get the rest written and posted ASAP. Then I can concentrate on Gift of a Family, Memory Lane and the Prequel to Soul Mates.

Thanks again to Sulien for beta reading and everything else she does to help.

* * *

Empty cartons of food littered the table along with far fewer leftovers than there should have been. SG-1, the Scoobies, Buffy and Spike all lounged back, bloated and stuffed. Everyone was feeling the after effects of the binge eating. Even Anya had eaten far more than she normally would have, thinking it some kind of human custom she didn't know about. 

"I feel like I'm going to explode! I can't believe we ate all the pies," Jack moaned in pain.

"You ate 3 whole pies yourself, Teal'c ate even more than you and we all pitched in." Sam pointed out.

"It was most satisfying," Teal'c stated. Then a pained look came over his face. "Until now."

"Jack," Daniel whispered, leaning in. "We really need to talk about these people. They know too much about things they shouldn't." Glancing around, he made sure that only the members of SG-1 were within hearing distance and paying attention.

"Has it occurred to anybody else that we have been acting like we did when Urgo was downloaded into our brains?" Sam asked.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Carter. It can't be Urgo. Togar got those chips out of us."

"No, Sir, actually, Togar downloaded Urgo out of the chip. The chips are still there, only they should be dormant. Theoretically speaking, Urgo could reactivate the chips again. It was never a concern because we would have to be on the same planet in the same hemisphere. Urgo was going to stay on Hesperia with Togar. We weren't ever going to go back there."

"Then if it is Urgo, how did the great pest return?"

"It's really just a theory at this point."

"Carter did you even see all of the food we just ate?"

"There could be any number of explanations. Maybe Togar sent Urgo back out to explore again. The odds of us ending up on the same hemisphere of the same planet at the same time are astronomical. I would never have even brought it up but the way we have been acting..."

"Jack, there is another option," Daniel stated. "I overheard an odd conversation between these people. Apparently, some of them are missing hours and they are researching what might have happened to them during that time. The shop girl Anya said that they may have been abducted by the Asgard for medical testing and experimentation."

"What?!" Jack asked loudly and was quickly hushed by the others.

"Well she actually called them the Ozgard. She also described the Goa'uld...sort of."

"We may have some kind of security breach, and we may also have Urgo residing in our heads again," Teal'c stated, summing up the conversation.

"If it is Urgo, I'd like to figure out some way to teach him a lesson for messing with us again!" Jack grunted.

"Who's Urgo?" Buffy asked from across the room.

"Uh, Urgo isn't a person. I was just saying that I didn't make hotel reservations, ergo I need to figure out where I'm going to stay tonight." Jack answered wondering how she could have heard that.

"Me too," Daniel stated.

"As do I," Teal'c joined in.

Sam looked very embarrassed as she admitted that she too had not planned ahead and gotten reservations. It was something she was always very good about.

Jack arched his eyebrow at Sam, knowing why she was so embarrassed. "So, could you recommend a good hotel or place to camp out?"

All the Scoobies' eyes got wide when he said this, except for Spike who seemed to smirk evilly.

"Camp out?" Buffy asked in obvious horror. "Bad idea. Camping out is bad. Bad, bad. You don't want to camp out."

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

After a long pause, Buffy answered. "Mosquitos; big, killer mosquitos."

Spike grinned wolfishly and added, "Yeah mate, they'll suck you dry." Looking at Daniel, he thought. _That's one way of getting rid of him_.

"So, what about a good hotel?" Sam asked while wondering what it was that made these people so worried about them camping out. It certainly wasn't the mosquitos.

"A good hotel...in Sunnydale? Hmm, I can't say that there is one," Buffy stated.

With a smirk, Spike said, "There's a motel at the other end of town."

"Spike!" Buffy stated in a sharp tone of voice. "We can't send them there, it's not safe."

"Yeah, dead boy, what ya thinking?" Xander added.

_That was the bloody point._ Spike thought to himself.

"Why isn't it safe? And why did you call him dead boy?" Asked Jack.

Xander stammered for a moment before saying, "'Cuz his sense of humor is about 6 feet under."

"Where do people stay when they come to visit Sunnydale?" Sam asked. They have to stay somewhere.

"Sunnydale isn't really a place people come to visit," Buffy stated. Then she took a deep breath and asked something she had been wanting to ask them since this conversation started. "Why don't you come stay at my place, I have plenty of room." She smiled, thinking, _That way I'll know you're safe and I can spend more time with Daniel._

Anya burst out with a brilliant smile. "That's a great idea! It will be a while for Giles' Jr.'s background check to come through. I would hate to loose the sale because he was dead. Buffy, make sure to keep him alive so he can pay me for all of those books."

Willow started laughing a little nervously. "Ah ha ha, Anya, don't be so melodramatic. We don't want to scare the nice people." Then realizing that as outsiders to Sunnydale they had no idea about how to keep themselves safe, she added, "You do want to be careful while you're here though, Sunnydale isn't the safest place to be wandering around after dark."

"Why is that, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Gangs; gangs on PCP. Officially they cause most of the problems in Sunnydale," Willow stated.

"Not to mention the meat-forks and mosquitos," Spike smirked.

The members of SG-1 blinked, but decided to let it go.

"That would be great, thanks for inviting us to stay with you," Jack stated to the surprise of the rest of his team. He wanted to keep an eye on these people and find out more about the security breach, besides, it was looking like if Urgo was back, he was in these people as well.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Urgo's Ultimatum

Urgo's Ultimatum

* * *

Jack looked out the window into his hostess' backyard. Evening was well underway as the last lights of afterglow faded in the distance.

"For folks with hang-ups about mosquitoes they sure don't seem to mind being outside in the evening; and I don't see a single can of Deet."

"You don't think they are honestly worried about mosquitoes do you Sir?" Sam asked more to make a point than actually ask a question.

"Not unless we brought back those ones from P4X273 somehow."

"This is highly irregular Sir." Sam stated.

"Something big is going on with these people. I need to keep an eye on the situation. Besides it isn't mosquitoes but these people are honestly trying to protect us from something."

"I too do not believe that they are worried about bugs O'Neill. Miss Buffy Summers would not have the eyes of a warrior hardened by battle if this were the case."

"The little blonde, a warrior? Hey Sam, Teal'c cracked a joke." Jack smiled "way to go T. we need to work on your content and delivery but I am glad you are trying to cut loose."

"I was not jesting O'Neill, Miss Buffy Summers is most assuredly a warrior who has seen many battles. She has the eyes of the Drak Nak Thor'el; haunted eyes warriors get when they have spent too much time in the front lines in battle. They always fight even in Kel'no'reem."

"Teal'c, setting aside her size for a minute, she is a civilian, she is a California blond who or what is she going to fight to get that way?" Jack was honestly amazed.

"I do not know O'Neill but of this I am certain; she is a warrior who needs time away from battle to heal."

"Jack, I think Teal'c is right. When I heard them earlier they indicated that if I was evil Buffy would have to take care of me." Daniel interjected.

"Daniel, what?" Jack asked baffled.

"Er, sorry, when I first came into the store the shop girl Anya was acting sort of strange…."

* * *

Willow looked back to the house where she could see Buffy's guests gathered around the kitchen table.

"So do you think they are with the initiative? They are definitely military and I am thinking they could be all sorts of trouble." Xander asked.

"They didn't seem to know a lot about Sunnydale, or us, or the initiative. But, you are right they are definitely military and involved with the mystic somehow." Willow answered him.

"Why do you say that," Xander asked?

"The books Daniel wanted to buy." She explained.

"Plus I think that whatever is possessing us is also possessing them too." Buffy stated.

"Yeah, that guy Murray put away more pies than even Xander." Willow stated excitedly.

"Looks like the Junk Food King has been dethroned." Buffy stated with a consoling pat on her friends back.

"Hey not fair; Murray is some kind of pie eating demon or something!" Xander objected.

"You will always be our Junk Food King." Willow assured Xander. They hugged then turned to see Buffy with a far off look in her eyes.

"Hey Buffster, how are you holding up?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry guys I was just thinking." Buffy stated and smiled too big. Willow wanted to ask if it was about Heaven but didn't want to remind her friend about how she had hurt her if it wasn't what she was thinking about.

* * *

SG-1 listened to Daniel as he ran down what had happened in the shop before the others had come. "My head is pounding. We have a once evil shop girl who seems to know about our extra terrestrial allies but not well enough to get it right, a tiny warrior with post traumatic stress who has been fighting, what, giant mosquitos?"`Jack asked.

Daniel opened his mouth to retort. "At." Jack hissed as him indicating that he didn't want to hear it. "No Daniel this is ridiculous and right now all I really want to know is have we been infected by Urgo again?"

Taking a deep breath Jack closed his eyes and called out the annoying chip's name. "Urgo." With a flash of light Urgo appeared before them laughing with a great grin on his face.

"Hi guys! I missed you guys so much, did you miss me?"

"Urgo." Jack's voice sounded threatening.

"Jack." Daniel tried to intercede.

"At, Daniel!" Jack hissed to be quiet and turned back to Urgo. "What are you doing here Urgo? I thought you were going to help Togar loosen up. And no we didn't miss you AT ALL."

"Oh, not even a smidgen?"

"Urgo, answer the question," Jack commanded.

"You can't fool me big guy I know you all missed me."

"UGRO!"

"Ok ok. Well remember how I said Togar was really mean and evil? We had a slight difference of opinion and we decided to let me make some new friends and they are a LOT better than Togar. Did you taste that circle thing with the meat and cheese on it, and the milkshakes and pies! Heaven!" Then Togar seemed to stumble on himself a little. "Ok so not really Heaven but really, really good. Even if it doesn't compare to heaven it is still some of the best food in the Universe. Believe me I should know!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the others had decided to ask Buffy more about the demon possessing them. "He was rather strange looking for a demon," she was about to continue her explanation when she was interrupted by Urgo himself.

"I am not! Look how handsome I am," he stated appearing before them.

"I don't sense anything demonic about this guy." Buffy explained to the others when they wondered why she didn't instantly try to kill it.

"See she knows. Demons are all horny or slimy but look at me I am a handsome specimen of masculinity."

"He looks like Captain Chaos." Xander stated referring to the Cannonball Run movies that he loved. "Ooh I like that! I like Captain Chaos," Urgo said then, "Dun Dun Dun" appearing before them in a red cape and cowl.

"Xander what have you done?" Buffy cried out in horror.

"What? It is awesome, Captain Chaos is a good guy and so am I. I am Urgo."

"Oh like that guy in Krull."Xander couldn't help thinking of.

"OH! Yes I like that. Urgo the magnificent, short in stature, large in power, narrow of purpose and wide of vision."

"You got that from my memories didn't you?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I like the movies you keep thinking of." Urgo admitted.

"Xander, stop thinking about movies," Buffy commanded. "Now who and what are you and what is it you want from us? Oh, and what do you have to do with the military people inside?"

"I am Urgo and I am apart of all of you now. I am a teeny tiny microchip implanted in your brains. I used to be a part of SG-1 but they were grumpy about having me be a part of them but you guys are different you appreciate all the fun I give. Look at all the food we ate yesterday."

"That was your fault, now I have an enormous credit card bill no thanks to you!" Xander growled.

"Did those military types implant you in us?" Buffy growled thinking they were dealing with another Initiative.

"No Togar did, you don't remember him, except for Buffy she remembers him a little, when you did that memory spell. Until it went wrong and you started remembering being in Heaven with Daniel. You both are grieving heaven and I can help you with that. I promise I will help make things better you will see. I will be like Captain Chaos and be a hero like all of you guys."

"Maybe we can get rid of him by going back to wherever it was where we got him in the first place."

"NO, bad idea very bad, the people who implanted me into you all are vicious and mean there is no way of getting rid of me. They have to scoop out your brains, it's horrible."

"You said you were implanted in them before and they got rid of you somehow."

"No," he stated his eyes going wide. "I mean they thought that they got rid of me."

"I think it is time we had a little pow wow with our guests. I want to know what they have to say about your claims that we are stuck with you."

"No, you can't take me back! I…I've deactivated Spikes chip!" Urgo cried out clearly panicked.

"You what?" Buffy froze and turned to Urgo looking ready to kill.

"I am serving as Spikes chip now, you can't get rid of me or he won't have a chip anymore."

"Good then Buffy can finally slay Spike." Xander stated but noticed how Buffy looked worried.


End file.
